Dash
Dash is the main host of the PBS Kids channel. He is Dot, Dee and Del's older brother. Dash is an intelligent, friendly, rebel, pleasant, cool-looking spiky haired boy who loves to dance, swim and play soccer with his friends. He is 11 years old. After the 2013 revamp he is likely 18-21 years old since Dot is now in her teens. He is often stuck babysitting his two younger siblings and they often get on his nerves, but he loves them just the same. Mason Therrel is the voice of Dash, since the change in his voice, he was replaced by various female actresses and some young male actors, such as Nancy Cartwright, Aja Wooldridge, Regan Mizrahi, and Jake Beale. He even got his own logo in 1999, along with Dot. He also got his own VHS and DVD logo in that same year, basically the same as TV, but with Kidsvideo at the bottom. In a April 2013 radio interview, child actor Bob Schwartzman stated that he was the voice of Dash at the time. Dash was erased from the channel in late 2013 and two younger siblings appeared in his place. Luckily, Dash did return in a "Word of the Week" segment called "Community". He also appears, along with a young version of Dot, on the most modern merchandise. Appearance Dash has short hair with spiky pieces, a white shirt, and blue jeans and white shoes. In popular culture *Since late 2014, Dash has been used as one of the most common characters that are as part of an common internet meme known as "grounded videos", which are commonly made with GoAnimate. Users such as BatmanBeyondFan 2016, BlueFTW MikeTheKnightFTL, Marcus Commarmond, Michael TheGoAnimate Guy, and thezombienerd123 have made these videos. Examples include Dash hitting Dot, Dash misbehaving on the way to see Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, and Dash killing the Inanimate Insanity and Battle For Dream Island characters. This lead to popularity in late 2016 and early 2017. Other users, like Superstar Candy and Yifei He use him as an non-troublemaker. In one Caillou gets grounded video made by Yifei He, Caillou kills him and Dot, after he got bumped by them. Curiously, before that video, Marcus Commarmond made a video where Dash grilled Dot and called Caillou to eat Dot with him, and both got grounded. Some of these videos have since been removed from GoAnimate and YouTube. *Dash has also been used on an website called DeviantArt, a similar website where users can make artwork, videography, photography, and stories. Gallery 5e5485e90a7fe7980aeb40670d6afe25.png Picture2.png PBS Kids Dot.svg.png Dot 2008-present.png Dot 2000-2008.png Dot-dash.gif Picture9.png|Dash seeing the cotton flower buds fly while Dot was about to sneeze at hers. Rebooted Dash and Dot.jpg|In 2014, Dash got phased out. He was replaced by Dot's younger brother, Del , and her sister , Dee pbs kids dash 1999.gif|The PBS kidsvideo Logo blue_boy.gif Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 9.41.41 PM.png|Dash is back baby! 17BB01D7-AC90-4A25-8A24-A16101A1308D.jpeg Voiced by *Mason Therrel (2006-2010) *Max Marko (2011) *Nancy Cartwright (2011-2012) *Aja Wooldridge (2012) *Regan Mizrahi (2012) *Jake Beale (2012) *Bob Schwartzman (2012-2013) Category:Characters Category:Ident Characters Category:I'm Gonna Miss Dash Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Kids